The present invention relates generally to a device for scratching a back of a human being. Specifically, the present invention relates to a back scratching device that can be mounted to a corner of a wall or door frame.
The back of the torso of a human being has always been a difficult area for a person to scratch one's self. This problem is especially evident for persons having a limited range of motion with the use of their arms and/or hands.
Various devices are known for scratching the back of a human being. Typically, such devices require the person to hold the device in his/her hand. The person must reach behind his/her head or behind and around his/her back with one's arm in order to scratch the surface area of the back. At times, a hand-held back scratcher can be awkward to maneuver around one's back. Also, a hand-held back scratchers come in varied lengths. Some back scratchers are small in length and width. As a result, a person has difficulty reaching certain areas of one's back. Moreover, the hand-held devices are burdensome, if not impossible, for use by a person that is handicapped or has a limited range of motion with the use of his/her extremities, e.g. arms and/or hands.
It is desirable to provide a mountable device for scratching the back side of a human being. Further, it is desirable to provide a device for scratching the back of a human being that is durable yet flexible.